Second Chance Sister 3: Volume Orange
by decode9
Summary: It has been about a year since the events that transpired in Ultradimension with Nyx. Now though a new candiate is born in Planeptune. How will the new older sister handle her little sister? And what else will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to the thrid installment of Second Chance Sister, and as per the usual disclaimer I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own Nyx, Ame, Bushi, and this plot. Now as I like to say, and since it's the first chapter...Let's Make It Extremely Showy!**

* * *

 _Five years ago Gamindustri was saved from the threat of a CPU consumed by Negative Energy called Kurome Ankokuboshi, but in fact was originally named Uzume Tennouboshi._

 _In order to make her plan work she had used several individuals from Afimojas, Steamax, C-Sha, K-Sha, E-Sha, B-Sha, Arforie, and even the CPU's of Hyper Dimension themselves. In the end though she was defeated._

 _A second chance though came as a chance to be resurrected came. All she had to do was defeat the fragment of herself that everyone including the fragement called Uzume. If she did then perhaps there was a chance she would be able to still carry out her plans._

 _At least that is what the CPU's and Uzume thought that Kurome wanted, but there was more to it. On that day of the battle of ressurection between Uzume and Kurome as she faded away only a single thought went through her head._

"I just want to be accepted. Is that to much to ask? I wish that there was someone...anyone to accept me. I wish for someone that can love and care for me." _Kurome had thought as she faded away and Uzume would be the one to be ressurected._

 _Two years after this an attack occured by the lone assisain Ubi, and as a result of the attack Uni the Lastation CPU Candidate was killed. This had sent Noire the CPU of Lastation in a two year depression until one day she had been contacted by Histoire the Oracle of Planeptune._

 _To her shock and surprise she was gifted with another little sister named Nyx who became Lastation's second CPU Candidate. It had taken them a while, but they had eventually began to bond with one another._

 _Ubi had then appeared again, and using the power of the ancient CPU of Tari, Nyx along with Noire and Neptune from the Ultra Dimension they hand managed to defeat her. Yet it didn't last as she had managed to get away._

 _Unsure if she could control her new power Noire had suggested that Nyx should train in the Ultra Dimension with Tari's former goddess Rei Ryghts. Nyx struggled during her training, and with also getting use to these other versions of not only her sister, but her friends as well._

 _Eventually another attack came this time from the NDS assisian Inu who is in fact Hyper Dimensions Uni. How and why she ressurected is unknown, but she was stoped from carrying out her plan to kill the Blanc and Rom of the Ultra Dimension._

 _Six months passed, and Nyx had fully mastered the powers that she now had. She discovered she was able to do much more than simply interfere with dimensions._

 _Intending to use these powers to find out more about the NDS, as well as trying to find Inu. So with her sisters blessing, a special N-Gear given to her by Nepgear so could keep in touch wherever she was, and some supplies from the other CPU's and Candidates she set off._

 _Now though six months later something familiar is about to happen, and it all involves two simple wishes made five years prior._

 **=HDN=**

In Planeptune the small fairy and resident oracle named Historie was actually spending her day managing to relax. She had actually managed to compromise with Neptune as she agreed to work, while in exchange Historie and Nepgear would make Neptune some pudding.

Historie hummed to herself, and then stopped seeing a shine coming from a particular room "The Sharcite Room? Wait...This must mean." Historie said going inside.

When she enerted she was blinded by a brilliant orange light, and Historie let out a small cry of surprise at this.

When she regained her sight she saw that someone else was there "Umm...H-Hi." A young girl's voice said.

Histoire was silent in surprise, but knew what had to be done she smiled at the child "Hello there young CPU. Tell me what is your name?" She asked the young girl.

The girl was silent a few moments a bit unsure what to make of the small fairy like creature yet felt that she could trust her at least with her name "Ame. Ame Tennouboshi." the girl squeaks.

Histoire noticed that she looked nervous "There there. I won't hurt you Ame." Histoire assured her, and in her mind she knew who she had to get in touch with.

"Excuse me Ame. Would you mind staying here? I am going to get someone I know you'll love to meet." Historie said.

"Umm...S-Sure Miss Fairy." Ame said, and Historie giggled heading out of the room.

"Okay first get the little one some clothes. Second have Nepgear contact Uzume. I just hope that she's still in Leanbox." Historie says to herself.

 **=HDN=**

"Well I'll be seeing you Vertsy." A young woman says walking out of Leanbox's basilicom.

The voice belong to a fair skinned girl with red-orange eyes and long sanguine hair worn in low hanging pigtails held by hair that has been are also two black clasps in her hair wiht a pink gradience nearing the bottom of them. She wears a small black tube top under a opened white jacket while around her neck is a orange tie with a white spiral. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts with thin black suspenders along with black fingerless gloves that are over a pair of orange and black sleeves. She has similar colored socks with black shores, and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them.

She is Uzume Tennouboshi, CPU of Zero Dimension, the first CPU of Hyper Dimension Planeptune, and creator of Histoire.

Over the past five years she's been spending her time going about each nation or just hanging out back in Zero or Heart Dimension working to improve things.

 _"It's become much more habitable place, and outside of the monsters there are some humans that have come to live in Zero Dimension."_ Uzume thought because not that long after people all across Gameindustri started remembering a group had proposed an expedition to Zero Dimension and start to colonize it. It consisted of not only civilians, but also a few guild agents

"Five years and Zero Dimension now has inhabitants." She says to herself.

As she walked the small grey radio strapped to her arm rang "Oh it's Gearsy. What could she want?" Uzume asked herself and picked up.

 _ **"Uzume you got to come over here!"**_ Nepgear says.

"Hi to you to Gearsy. What's got you so worked up?" Uzume asked.

 _ **"Oh please just come over here. There's someone that Histoire wants you to meet."**_ Nepgear said and hangs up.

"Okay...that was wierd." Uzume said to herself and deciding to take some time she took a boat from Leanbox to Planeptune. Not that long after arriving she headed right for the basilicom, and upon coming inside she saw Neptune walking with a few papers.

"Hi Nepsy. So what's going on?" Uzume asked.

Neptune shrugged "No clue. If something has happened I wouldn't know. I've been working so Histy and Nep Jr will make me some homemade pudding." Neptune explained.

"Oh...Uh well I'll just find Historie then. Any clue where she is?" Uzume asked

"Sharcite room." Neptune replied instantly walking away.

Uzume then walked on herself, and when she came close to the room she saw Nepgear walking out of the mentioned room.

"Histoire is waiting inside Uzume. Just...well don't be to shocked." Nepgear says and walks away quickly a smile on her face hoping that Uzume would enjoy the surprise.

Uzume walked in and saw Histoire who seemed ready to greet her "Hello Uzume. Glad that you made it back here." Histoire said.

"Well I couldn't exactly ignore Gearsy's call. Plus she mentioned that there was someone that you wanted me to meet." Uzume replied.

"I do." Historie said and looks to the side.

"Now come on out here. This is the person I said I wanted you to meet. Come on..." Histoire encouraged as off to the side there was the sound of shuffling feet.

What she was met with was a young girl that looked only a bit older than that of Rom and Ram. She had long sanguine colored hair much like Uzume herself is looped in a loose circle resembling a ribbion while the rest runs loose and dark blue eyes. She wears short sleeved cyan top with a navy blue swirl design along the neckline.

Over it she wears a short sleeved light pink v neck jacket that was buttoned up with cyan lining and buttons while it is a dark shade of blue on the inside and similar white spirals on each shoulder of the jacket. In addition she wears hot pink pleated shorts along with pink socks with cyan warmers and pink combat boots white laces and spiral markings on both sides. She also wore similar black fingerless gloves like Uzume. She also had a pink cherry blossom hair clip holding a section out of her eyes.

"Umm...H-Hi." The girl squeaked.

"Woah. Who's the kid Historie?" Uzume asked her.

"Uzume her name is Ame. Ame Tennouboshi." Historie said introducing her.

"Ame Tennouboshi huh? ...Wait...WHAT?!" Uzume exclaimed.

Ame stepped up "Umm...H-Hi big sister. You are my big sister right?" Ame asked and Uzume looked to Histoire.

"You've built up a good amount of shares over the years Uzume, and with all the activity you've been doing the past five years I thought you'd expect an influx." Histoire said in a matter of fact tone.

"Y-Yeah I know, but wow." Uzume said and looks at Ame who was still looking at her older sister with curiosity and Uzume gives a grin.

"Who would think such a little cutie would be my little sister." she says and ruffles Ame's hair causing said newborn candidate to give little giggles.

"Indeed, but I was thinking now with Ame being here that maybe...at least for a year or so that you could perhaps stay here in Planeptune. Please?" Histoire asked her.

Uzume considered this and while she often went from nation to nation, and usually went back and forth between Hyper Dimension and Zero Dimension she hadn't often stuck around.

Now though with Ame around she had to consider the possibility of staying in Planeptune for some time before the newborn candidate was comfortable traveling. She could just tell that unlike another curious Lastation candidate that Ame wouldn't be comfortable leaving Planeptune or Hyper Dimension for a while.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to stick around for a while. Plus Uzume would love to get her little sister use to her new home." Uzume says her voice changing a bit becoming higher pitched for a moment.

Histoire cleared her throat "Ahem...Uzume. Your voice." she reminded her.

Embrassed Uzume cleared her voice "I mean I guess it'd be cool to stick around for a while." She says and couldn't help feeling a bit more embrassed as Ame giggled a bit.

 _"It's strange, but wow. Now I've got a little sister. I just hope that I am ready for all the responsibility that comes with it."_ Uzume thought to herself as the three left the room.

* * *

 **Welcome everyone to Second Chance Sister 3: Volume Orange, and I hope that you all enjoyed the introduction to Ame Tennouboshi AKA Orange Sister AKA my newest OC. Ame like Uzume and Kurome is based upon a model of the Sega Dreamcast, and in Ame's case she is based upon the Sakura Wars special edition released only in Japan. Now this story will be shorter than the other two, but I hope that you will enjoy it. Now as I have been doing for every chapter (except for the final of each) here comes a shout out question. In the game Project Xross Zone what is the name of one of the four Sakura Wars characters that appear. Until next time this has been decode9!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer time once again! I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart while I own Nyx, Ame, Bushi, and this plot. Here's the answers to last chapters question: Ichiro Ogami, Sakura Shinguji, Erica Fontaine, and Gemini Sunrise. So congragulations to jmcdavid for getting one or more of these right. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

A week had passed, and while Uzume loved her sister she was also discovering that sisterhood had some difficulties. In the past week Ame had tried to sneak out and find out and do a quest, gotten into arguments with Nepgear, as well as nearly destroyed the Planeptune Armory when she was testing out weapons.

"Ugh...man I didn't know how tough this could actually be." Uzume says slumped on a couch with Historie floating near her.

"Well not everyone can be like how Nepgear was. Blanc had issues with the twins pranking within the first few days, it took some convincing from Noire to get Uni to do a few things, and of course Nyx was overly curious." Historie says.

"Oh right. Speaking of Nyxsy have you heard from her?" Uzume asked her.

"Nepgear has, but you shouldn't be focusing on her. You need to focus on Ame." She told Uzume.

Uzume groaned "She's a handful Histoire! You've seen that. So what can I do?" She asked the oracle.

"Perhaps some discipline is in order then Uzume. You need to stop being leiniant on her." Histoire instructed.

"Yeah yeah I know, but how?" Uzume asked groaning.

Histoire was about to say something when the sound of a crash was heard as well as two yelps. Sighing Uzume hurried to the sound while Historie floating beside heard as they found the source of it to be from Nepgear's lab.

Walking inside they saw was a downed Nepgear with several broken glass objects around her, and Ame was sitting in a corner looking nervous.

"What happened here?" Histoire asked.

Nepgear groaned "Ame...experiments...glass shattered." she manages to say still feeling the effects of whatever had happened.

Hearing this Uzume frowned and looked to Ame "Okay Ame that's it. You're in trouble missy." she says hands on her hips giving a small glare.

"H-Huh? Why? I didn't do anything." Ame says.

"Don't give me that." Uzume says and sighed.

"I don't know why you and Nepgear can't get along, but she actually got hurt this time." she added on and heads to a small closet taking out a few things.

"I want you to clean up this mess Ame. I'll be back after we get Nepgear checked out." Uzume finished and then went to Nepgear and leaned Nepgear against herself as she left.

When they left and looked her over Nepgear had recovered "I'm so sorry for causing such a problem." Nepgear said.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault anyways. It was Ame's." Uzume said.

Nepgear looked surprised "Oh my goodness no! It wasn't her fault Uzume." Nepgear says.

"Huh?" Uzume looked confused looking at Nepgear.

"Ame was helping me with a few experiments, and as I was adding a few chemicals the reaction of said chemicals made the glass beaker explode causing others to and scatter." Nepgear explained to her.

"Is that true?" Histoire asked.

Nepgear nods "Oh my goodness I hope she's okay. She was right next to me when the beakers exploded." She then says concern.

Hearing this Uzume headed off to check on Ame now worried as Histoire stayed with Nepgear "Nepgear umm...Uzume is under the impression that due to the arguments that you and Ame perhaps have a dislike for the other." Histoire says.

Nepgear shakes her head "That's not true. We haven't been arguing at all." Nepgear said.

"But what about the time she came at you with one of your weapons?" Histoire asked her.

"We were about to spar when Uzume interupted us." Nepgear says and Histoire frowned a bit.

"While I'm mad you two were going to spar outside the training area that explains why you looked ready yourself." Histoire said in understanding.

"Though what about all the other times?" She then added on.

"We were just playing Histoire. We were never arguing." Nepgear says.

Histoire nods "That puts things into a different perspective." she muttered, and Uzume returned Ame holding her hand.

"I'm sorry Ame. That was uncool of me to jump to conclusions." Uzume said.

"It's okay." Ame says as Uzume started looking her over again.

Histoire sighed "I think you need some help Uzume." she said.

"Yeah I do, but not to sure about going to Nepsy about older sister issues." she replied.

"What about Blanc?" Nepgear asked.

Uzume froze at this "No." she said plainly.

"How about Vert?" Histoire suggested.

"She may have in a way adopted Ram, but that doesn't make her an older sister." Uzume said to them both, and their was also the possibility that Vert would try and steal Ame away from her.

"Well then that just leaves Noire." Nepgear said.

Uzume rubbed her chin at this _"Noire did take care of Unisy for a while before ASIC captured her, and then of course their's Nyxsy."_ she thought.

"Well she does have more experience in being a big sister. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask for help from her." Uzume admitted as Ame looks at them confused not having met the other CPU's or Candidates.

"I'll call her." Nepgear said and walks away.

 **=HDN=**

In the CPU office of Lastation the CPU, Noire sat typing away as quick as she could. Over the past year she had changed a few things about herself first of which was her appearance. She had dyed her hair to a dark red orange, and while it was still kept up in twin tails it was shorter than before smaller bangs framing her face and red eyes as blue ribbions held her hair in place.

She now wore off the shoulder style dress that is primairly black with sections of dark blue on the chest, waist, and on the back. She also wore a layered skirt that is primairly black with blue lining and tied gold laces on the shirt and around the chest of the dress as well as lining around the neck. She wore long navy blue fingerless gloves as well with gold laces to hold them in place along with navy blue and black ankle high boots with gold designs on the sides.

It was then that the N-Gear X rang, and thinking that it was Nyx she instantly picked up "Hello this is Noire." She said

 _ **"Hello Noire. It's Nepgear."**_ Nepgear replied surprsing Noire a bit.

"Oh hi Nepgear. I wasn't expecting to hear from you. I thought you were Nyx." Noire replied sheepishly rubbing her head.

 _ **"Yeah I miss her to, but at least we know she's doing fine. Though umm...Uzume needs your help."**_ Nepgear said.

"Really now? Why?" Noire asked.

 _ **"Right. I guess you didn't see the annoucement and all. Uzume has a little sister now Noire."**_ Nepgear told her.

"That's some news. Though why would she need..." Noire starts then stops.

"Nevermind. I understand." She then says.

 _ **"Oh thank goodness. Do you think it would be possible for you to come over to Planeptune?"**_ Nepgear asked putting a hand to her chest in relief.

"Sure. I've actually just finished my work for now, and it's been a while since I've seen Uzume. Let me just leave a note for Kei and K-Sha should either stop by." Noire says getting up from her desk and hangs up then does as she said writing a note.

She would then open the nearest window and transform flying out heading straight towards Planeptune. It took her a little bit, but when she did get there and into the basilicom she saw Uzume was with a young girl who from her appearance assumed was hte little sister that Nepgear mentioned.

As Noire walked up the young girl noticed and tensed which Uzume noticed and turned in the direction that she looked and saw Noire which she waves over.

"Hey it's cool sis. This is one of the other CPU's." Uzume told her as Noire came over returning the wave.

"Hi Uzume. It's good to see you again." Noire greets then gets down on eye level with the younger girl.

"So who is this Uzume?" she asked.

Uzume rubs the young girls head "This is my little sis Ame. Though I you already know that since Gearsy got in touch with you." she said.

"Still a good thing to ask." Noire replied.

She then turned to Ame "Hi Ame my names Noire. It's nice to meet you." She says to her.

"Umm...Hi." Ame squeaked and Noire smiled then looked to Uzume.

"So you wanted to talk?" Noire asked.

"Oh right yeah I did." Uzume recalled then looked to Ame.

"Hey Ame how about you go play with Nepgear?" Uzume suggested.

"Okay sis." Ame says and walks off to let her sister be.

 **=HDN=**

Ame headed to find Nepgear as she walked around the basilicom trying to figure out just where the other Planeptune candidate was. She did eventually find Nepgear who was back in her lab despite the incident earlier.

As she came in she heard her talking with someone on the NGX "Your really coming home today? Isn't it a bit early though?" Nepgear asked sound both excited and nervous.

A girl giggles on the other end _**"It might be early there, but you know how time works in other dimensions and all sometimes. Plus it's about time that I came home. Noire probably misses me."**_ she says.

"Umm...Nepgear. W-Who are you talking t-to?" Ame asked getting Nepgear's attention.

"Oh Ame!" Nepgear said surprised.

 _ **"Ame? Who's is Ame?"**_ The girl on the other end of the NGX asked.

"Uhh...Well you'll both be meeting each other soon so I don't think I should tell either of you. Oh, and Noire is here in Planeptune so might be best you come here." Nepgear says looking back at the NGX.

 _ **"Oh that makes things simple. See you in a few Nepgear."**_ The girl says and the NGX goes to it's main screen.

"W-Who was that?" Ame asked again.

Nepgear on the other hand remained quiet smiling as she still wasn't going to tell Ame just who it was that she had been talking to. A few minutes later a black and purple whirlpool like vortex appeared.

A few seconds later someone came walking through that was familiar to Nepgear "Ahh...It's great to be back home in the Hyper Dimension." the girl said.

Ame looked at her confused as Nepgear looks to her and nudges her forward "Umm...H-Hi there miss. I'm A-Ame Tennouboshi, and a-a Planeptune CPU C-Candidate. Who a-are you?" Ame asked.

The girl smirked "My name is Nyx. CPU Candidate of Lastation." she says introducing herself.

* * *

 **And CUT! The chapter is done and over with, and of course I said that I'd bring back Nyx. Though she is going to be more of a support character in this story given the focus will be on the new girl Ame and Uzume. As for giving Noire a small makeover that was is meant to show that she is trying to change and branch out a bit. It was also inspired by the fact that I recently had been at a convention, and had some ideas floating in my head. Anyways the time has come for a shout out question! Here it is: What is the name of the female dragon that is a co-stars in the Legend of Spyro games, and the female dragon that appears in the game Spyro A Hero's Tail? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers coming right at yah folks! I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I own Ame, Nyx, Bushi, and the overall plot to this story. Now for the answers to last chapters shout out question: Cynder and Ember. Nice job jmcdavid for getting the answers right. Now then without further ado...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

"Y-Your Lastation's CPU C-Candidate?" Ame asked Nyx and she nods. Ame looked the other candidate up and down curiously and with interest.

Nyx then looked over to Nepgear and walks over hugging her "Hey Nepgear it's good to actually see you." she says.

"Same to you Nyx. I know you talk with all of us over the N-Gear X, but this is better." Nepgear replied to her.

Ame watched them and pouts a bit "So you said that Noire was here?" Nyx asks and Nepgear nods to her.

"Umm...I don't t-think it'd be a good idea to i-interupt them. Big sister is t-talking with Noire." Ame said to them as the three of them walked out of Nepgear's lab.

"Hmm. You got a point, but I've got to talk to her and the other CPU's anyways." Nyx said.

"Wait...Did you find something out about U...I mean Inu or the NDS?" Nepgear asked and Nyx nods.

"A bit of both, but right now I want to spend some time with my sister before I tell you guys everything." Nyx said.

As they walked they heard footsteps coming there way they turn the corner and see Noire and Uzume talking "Thanks for the advice Noire, and I'll certainly remember the last bit." Uzume tells her.

"It's no problem. Just don't go making the same mistakes that I made." Noire said, and then stops as both take notice of the three candidates.

"Hi sis. I'm home." Nyx said and Noire came over hugging her.

"Your back early. Not that I'm sad about that, but wasn't expecting you for a few more months." Noire said.

Nyx winces a bit "Little sore sis, and can we just home to Lastation? Maybe get some ice cream." She suggested to her.

Noire laughs and breaks the hug patting Nyx's back "Sure thing Nyx. I'm sure that you got a lot to actually tell me about right?" Noire said and the Lastation sisters decide to head off.

"See yah Noirsy, Nyxsy!" Uzume called out to them as they left.

 _"Those nicknames are so annoying."_ A voice says in Ame's head and she looks around which catches Uzume's attention.

"Something wrong Ame?" Uzume asked concerned.

"No. Nothing's w-wrong big sis." Ame says grinning.

"If you say so." Uzume says with a shrug.

Nepgear sighs "I better get going. Neptune probably needs my help with something." she said and walks off leaving the two sisters alone.

Uzume looked to Ame who returned the look "So Ame you have any plans today?" Uzume asked.

"Not r-really sis, but a-after s-seeing Noire and Nyx...I-I'm a bit curious." Ame admitted.

"I get what your saying. I was pretty curious myself when I returned to Gamindustri. So I went decided to explore all that I could of Gamindustri with Big Nepsy." Uzume told her.

"R-Returned? Big Nepsy?" Ame asked confused.

Uzume laughs a bit "I'll tell you when your a bit older Ame. It's not exactly a subject I think that you could understand." she said patting her sisters head.

"Fine." Ame pouts.

"Well then if your that curious how about exploring the area around Planeptune? I know you don't want to leave, but does exploring the area around it sound okay?" Uzume asked her.

Ame looks at her "S-Sure sis." She says as she was both excited, and nervous as she hadn't been outside of the Basilicom at all during the whole week.

"Great. Now just follow me." Uzume said taking Ame's hand as they head out.

"Hey Histoire! I'm heading out with Ame. Be back later." Uzume called out.

"Okay. Just don't go doing anything stupid." Histoire told the two as they walked out.

 **=HDN=**

At a unknown dimension and space four figures sat at a table two of them being Ubi and Inu "We've been observing for a year! We need to make another move now!" Inu said slamming a fist on the table.

"Calm yourself Inu." The eldest female figure said.

"Calm! You want me to be calm when we have that pesky Lastation CPU Candidate from the Hyper Dimension interferring in our buisness!" Inu shouts and Ubi nods in agreement.

"I agree. That candidate has stopped more than one of my operations now." Ubi agreed with Inu.

"Silence!" The second female figure said with annoyance and the two fall silent.

"I see your annoyed, but working yourself up won't do anyone any good. Besides..." The second figure says as a purple and black aura engulfs her.

"I already have the perfect plan, and the perfect person to execute it." she then finished.

Inu growled "Fine, but whatever it is it had better be good." Inu said.

The second female chuckles "Oh Inu you underestimate someone with the powers that I have. As well as the intellegeince I have." she responded.

The first female hummed at this "Go on. Explain." She instructed.

The second figure grinned "Tell me...have you three heard of the former Hyper Dimension goddess that became known as Kurome?" She asked.

 **=HDN=**

Uzume and Ame had made their way out of the basilicom _"It's MY basilicom! Mine!"_ The voice in Ame's head said and the girl shakes her head growing a bit nervous as the voice in her head was starting to make her nervous.

"And over here is...Hey everything okay little sis?" Uzume said getting Ame's attention and she nods.

"Y-Yeah. Just d-doing my best to t-take everything in. Seeing it f-from inside is one t-thing, but wow...e-everything is sob-bigg." She said, and while she was lying about her being okay she wasn't as she looked at all the tall buildings and structures.

"True that little sis. True that." Uzume agreed.

She then turned her attention back to giving Ame a tour "That there is a game shop. Nepsy found it some time back, and apparently they sell some pretty cool retro games." Uzume said.

"Sounds interesting." Ame says, and then a scream is heard as from a nearby place a figure in gray and black clothes with a ski mask came running out a few bags over their shoulder.

"Oh no you don't." Uzume growled seeing this and turned to Ame.

"Stay here!" Uzume says and run off to chase after the thief.

Ame despite hearing this decided to follow after _"I know she said to stay put, but I'm helping. A meanie like that needs to be put in his place."_ Ame thought.

 _"Take this left. Shortcut."_ the voice in Ame's head said and she followed it's instructions cutting into a back alley.

She run up some boards piled up like a ramp and could hear her sister and the thief coming, and acting on a bit on instict as well as on the voice in her head she held out her hand as a purple and black glow came off it. A ball of similar colored energy formed in her hand and flew forward hitting the thief in the knee.

He fell to the ground, and was clutching his bleeding leg in pain. As Uzume came Ame headed back to where she had come from.

"That...that actually felt good." Ame says to herself and giggles a bit, but was disappointed that she couldn't cause the thief more pain. Planeptune was her and her sisters nation, and citizen or not the thief got what he deserved.

A few minutes later some planeptune guards came by carrying the cuffed thief as another went to return the stolen mechandise "Sorry about that little sis. Didn't mean to leave you by yourself." Uzume says returning.

Ame smiles "It's okay. L-Looks like it was n-nothing you couldn't h-handle." she said.

Uzume rubbed her head "Yeah if you say so. Though when I found the guy he was on the ground and in pain." she said.

"Oh? Well then l-looks like s-something got him before he g-got away from y-you." Ame said.

"Yeah, but still...for a moment..." Uzume said then shakes her head.

 _"No. Perhaps I was just imagining things. No way I sensed negative energy."_ she thought.

"For a moment?" Ame asked a bit nervous if Uzume had actually seen her.

"It's nothing sis. Anyways sorry to make you wait." Uzume said.

Ame shrugged "N-No problem sis. Let's just n-not let this ruin our day o-out." she said, but as they did from a distance they were being watched, but the shadows made it hard to tell who it was. The figure then walked off heading away the sound of small objects inside a satchel bouncing off each other could be heard.

A few more hours were spent outside, but they then headed on back home to the basilicom. After a small dinner and everyone talking about their day (Ame leaving out some details) did they decide to just go ahead and go to bed. All except for Ame that is.

She waited a hour in her room, and when she was sure that everyone was asleep as well as Historie being far enough awake she snuck out. Ame headed towards the training field as after what she had earlier that day she was more than willing to try it again. Plus whatever kind of power she had used to do that...it felt good to her.

Whatever she had drawn upon to do that attack it was like the equivilant of a sugar rush to her. She couldn't place what it was, but she had got a taste for the power, and she wasn't going to stop till she could control it with ease.

The next half hour was spent trying to preform what she had again and again, but with little success. Angered and frustrated she got ready to leave and head inside when she felt that power course through her again. Grinning she turned to a target, and holding out a hand the small ball formed again.

Ame simply flicked it and the purple/black ball of energy went right through the target leaving a hole, and then vanishing like nothing was there.

"Wow...hehehehe. T-That is so cool. I hope I c-can show sis sometime." Ame says to herself and heads inside.

* * *

 _ **Ame learned Dark Dreams**_

* * *

 **So what did you all think of this chapter, and while it's not left off with a cliffhanger I've left it off with something just as interesting. Though is the voice that Ame hearing who you all think it is? Or perhaps do we have another type of situation going on here? Now as for what information Nyx has gathered, and what it is she is able to do you all will see next chapter. Anyways time for a shout out question: What is the name of the villain behind the third Mario and Luigi game, and what are any other games the character has appeared in? Now until next time this has been decode9!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own Ame, Nyx, Bushi, as well as the overall plot to this story. Here's the answers: Fawful, Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga, Partners in Time, and Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minion's. Shout out to jmcdavid for the right answer. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

A few days have passed and Histoire was looking over a video that had been sent to her, and what she saw was rather concerning to her. It was from a high vantage point, and it showed Ame doing some sort of attack then running off out of view.

"Hmm...Why was this sent to me though?" Historie muttered to herself and rewinds the video a bit. She then stopped noticing something as right before Ame attacked she saw a black and purple aura around Ame's hand.

At the sight of this she slightly paled "Could that maybe be? No that's impossible, but..." Historie starts and puts a small hand to her chin worried.

 _"If that actually is what I think it is then how does Ame know how to use it?"_ she thought to herself.

"It seems I may have no choice." Historie says to herself and flies away.

Meanwhile Uzume and Ame were playing a few retro games "Take that! Gotcha." Uzume says as she wins the third consecutive race.

"Aww...and I was so c-close to." Ame said.

Uzume pats Ame's head "Hey your just getting the hang of it Ame. You'll get better." she said and Neptune came in.

"Hey Uzume, Ame." She greeted smiling brightly.

"Morning Nepsy. Something up?" Uzume asked her.

The liliac haired CPU rubbed her head "Actually we got a meeting in Lastation. Nyx said she has some info she just needs to tell us about." Neptune told her.

"Oh right. Guess I forgot about it." Uzume said and Ame sighs.

"Hey don't do that. I got Nep Jr to invite the other CPU Candidates here. Except Nyx of course." Neptune said, and Ame perks up hearing this as spending time with Nepgear was always a high point for her.

"Sounds fun, and a bit c-cool to me." Ame said and Uzume rubs her head.

"Well that settles that. We'll go to the meeting, and our little sisters get a day together." Uzume said and Ame tries to fix up her hair.

"Yep. Sounds about right to me." Neptune said, and a few minutes later Ame and Nepgear were waving as their sisters flew off in HDD towards Lastation.

Nepgear looked to Ame "Well we had better get ready. Rom and Ram will be here soon." she says, and begins to tell Ame about the two.

"S-Sounds like we should lock up any l-large and heavy books." Ame says with a chuckle after hearing about the time Ram and Neptune 'played' in Lowee.

Nepgear laughed "Luckily we don't have any large books. Though I can understand what your thinking." she says a bit of a sweat drop as she didn't want to be on the opposing end of Ram doing that again.

"I just h-hope they'll like me." Ame said.

"Now why do you think they wouldn't like you?" Nepgear asked.

"B-Because I've been stuck in the b-basilicom for some time, I get n-nervous just exploring Planeptune, I can't t-transform yet, and I don't exactly know how to f-fight." Ame said.

"They're not going to judge you based on that. Just be yourself and you'll be fine." Nepgear told her.

 **=HDN=**

In Lastation the five goddesses had gathered in the largest room that they could along with Nyx "Before we start I want to say it's good to see you all again. It's been a long time." Nyx said.

"Yeah. At least you came back early though." Neptune said.

"Still. To think you'd find a way to use that power to traverse dimensions and explore alternate timelines to our own was surprising." Blanc said and Nyx nods in agreement.

"That did surprise me, but given you've known what this power could do it shouldn't be that surprising." Nyx said.

"Indeed. So what have you found out in these last six months?" Vert asked and Nyx nods deciding it was time to get back to the subject.

"I traveled to a lot of different timelines and dimensions, and some of them didn't yeild any info there was a few that did." Nyx started and sighed.

"The first major hint was in a alternate timeline to our own dimension that I call the Conquest Dimension." She told them.

Noire shivered just at the mention of this "Don't want to ask, but what is different in this timeline to earn it that name?" she says.

"There were two big changes to this one. The first was that the true goddess born during the previous generation was never purified so she had to be killed, and the second was during the ASIC incident." Nyx says to them and bites her lip as she had watched this timeline play out.

"All of you there couldn't find a solution to defeat that...thing, and resorted to a cursed blade. By the end of it all only a single goddess was left, and everyone else's souls were used to fuel the cursed blade and make it stronger." She then added on.

"Yikes. Now that was dark." Uzume said.

"Anyways the major hint I found was that all the rumors about the cursed blade was spread by the NDS, and when I tried to interfere with the timeline nothing I did stopped it from happening." Nyx told them.

"So they got an iron grip on that timeline? I don't see how that's a hint." Blanc said plainly and Nyx shakes her head.

"The next hint came in the form of the V or Five Dimension. In this version of Gamindustri not only is it bigger, but there is a fifth nation." She told them.

"Now it's a pretty interesting dimension, but the problem is that none of the goddesses get along, and have been on the brink of a console war for years." She continued on.

"Yikes." Neptune muttered.

"The one instigating this all is the supposed 'oracles' of each nation, but when in fact it's only a single oracle. The Histoire of the V Dimension was made by a member of NDS, and can change her appearance at will." She told them.

"So the hint is that dimension is in a constant state of strife." Noire said.

"Not to mention that when I left it had lost two of it's five goddesses somehow." Nyx added.

"Okay moving on." Vert insisted.

"My next visit was to a dimension called the ZZ Dimension. There was only two goddesses, and there threat was against eight former goddesses corrupted into Chaos CPU's." Nyx said.

"Let me guess. While you couldn't find anything solid you have some info that puts the NDS as the cause of their corruption." Uzume said and Nyx nods.

"Putting it together I came up with a few ideas of what it is the NDS is trying to do." the young candidate says with a sigh.

"To put it simple their overall goal I think is to cause strife, kill or corrupt the goddesses of each dimension or timeline, and gain control of said timeline or dimension." Nyx told them.

"And they've tried to do that here and in Ultra Dimension." Noire notes.

"Yep, and they've tried in a few others. I managed to stop them though, and turns out a few of their operations involved a certain scientest and sniper." She added on and they all understood this.

"So you've seen her again?" Noire asked her voice low, and Nyx nodded to her.

"Yeah. I've seen Inu, and Ubi as well. I've stopped them each time I've seen them." Nyx said.

"Phew...that's good to hear." Blanc said.

"So we know the NDS is going to try again to come after us and Ultra Dimension. Did you happen to get anything on other key members?" Vert asks.

Nyx shakes her head "Nope. Nothing from Inu, Ubi, or even any of their grunts. Not to mention I couldn't get close to V Histoire." She told them.

"Well something is better than nothing I guess." Neptune says rubbing her head.

 **=HDN=**

Back in Planeptune the four candidates were together and getting to know each other through a good old game of truth or dare.

At the moment Ame and Ram were looking away from each other and blushing as Ram's dare to Ame of 'spin the bottle and kiss the person it points to' backfired on her as the bottle pointed to Ram herself.

"My turn." Nepgear says and spins the bottle which it lands on Rom.

"Truth or dare Rom?" She asked

"T-Truth please." Rom said and Negear thinks.

"Hmm...Okay I think I got something. Rom do you have feelings for anyone?" Nepgear asked.

Rom looked away "N-No I don't. Don't know if I ever will actually." Rom says.

"Lame. Okay your turn Rom." Ram says rolling her eyes.

Rom spins the bottle and it lands on Ame "Dare." Ame said instantly a bit confident and Rom thinks.

"I d-dare you to spar with Nepgear." Rom said.

Nepgear sighs as she knew eventually someone would dare the other to spar with another, but she'd been expecting it to be Ram and not Rom.

The four of them headed for the training field and Nepgear called on her Beam Saber which appeared in her hand. As for Ame what had appeared in her hand was a white metal bow with sharp curved ends and a pink thread of energy connecting them.

"A bow?" Ame says a bit confused and wondered how she was suppose to use it without any arrows. She pulled back on the energy string and a bright pink energy arrow appeared surprising her, but she quickly calms herself.

"F-First to get h-hit loses. Alright?" Rom suggested.

Both of them nod "Ready...GO!" Ram says signaling them to start the fight. Ame fired at Nepgear, but she swiftly and easily dodged each.

When Nepgear got close to Ame she began swinging percise and tried to hit her. Each time Ame just barely managed to dodge and blocked a blow with her bow then jumps back.

Ame pulled back as far as she could pull a larger arrow appearing, and not knowing what it did Ame let it loose. When she did and it flew at Nepgear the larger arrow split apart into four smaller ones which Nepgear just barely avoided them.

Nepgear sent out a wave of energy at Ame and she rolled out of the way which Ame reacted shooting another multi arrow at Nepgear.

"Your actually doing pretty well." Nepgear says as Ame rubs her head.

"T-Thanks. I am just getting l-lucky though." Ame replied, and thought about what she practiced last night.

 _"That might just work against her, but I'm going to need to pin her."_ Ame thought and pulled back making a Multi Arrow which she aimed up into the air.

Doing this surprised Nepgear, and Ame began to form the black and purple ball of energy as Nepgear dodged a arrow. As Nepgear dodged the second it was fully formed, and when she dodged the third Ame was aiming at her. After Nepgear dodged the fourth Ame let the attack loose with a fierce shout.

Nepgear looked surprised and eyes widen as the attack hit her and then faded, but Nepgear was doubled over as she got hit. Nepgear felt in complete and utter pain as if someone had just electrocuted and burned her from the inside out at the same time. Not long after doubling over she couldn't handle the pain and just collapsed.

All three saw this and ran over "M-Miss Nepgear!" Rom said concerned.

"Woah. Whatever you hit her with really got her good." Ram said, and Ame remained silent as all three of them tried to carry the slightly taller candidate and headed inside.

They got Nepgear to her room and made her as comfortable as they could "I hope she'll be okay." Ame muttered.

"She'll be fine. Nepgear is tough, but then again we're pretty awesome ourselves." Ram said.

Ame looked at them interested "S-Since Nepgear is out umm...could you t-tell me how you all met? You know some of the a-adventure's you had." Ame asksed them.

At this the twins were more than happy to tell Ame of their past adventures, and a few hours would pass as Neptune and Uzume returned to Planeptune.

When they did they saw passed out sleeping on the couch was Ame and snuggled close to her shoulder was Ram, and leaning on an armrest was Rom.

The two CPU's shake their heads "I'll call Blansy." Uzume said.

"And I'll check up on Nep Jr." Neptune said and the two parted ways as Uzume stayed to call Blanc and Neptune headed to check on her little sister.

* * *

 _ **Nyx learned Multi-Dream Bolt**_

 _ **Nyx learned Sky Lobe**_

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, and as for Nepgear well...she'll be out for a bit, but I assure you that there won't be any side effects from what happened. As for Nyx her powers have grown a lot since a year has passed since she's now able to create ways to go to other dimensions and alternate timelines of dimensions. Ame's choice of weapon took a bit of thinking, but I settled on a bow because while anyone can wield a pointy object it will take some time and skill to use a bow which will be a while for Ame. Now then the time has come for the next shout out question which is: Which of the following games came first? Super Mario Bros, Pac-Man, or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES). Until next time this has been decode9!**


	5. Chapter 5

**As I usually say I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own Nyx, Ame, Bushi, as well as the plot to this story. Every question has an ansower to here's the answer to last chapter's shout out question: Pac-Man. Congrats jmcdavid and fireuser3. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

Histoire watched as yet again another video was sent to her, and it was this time of Ame and Nepgear's spar from the previous day. She saw the strange attack that Ame used, and how much it had actually harmed Nepgear.

 _"Whatever Ame did has done more than just harm Nepgear I think. Perhaps I need to give her a complete checkup as well as Ame."_ Histoire thought to herself as she flew on her tome as something about that power Ame displayed disturbed her.

As for Ame herself she had gone to check up on Nepgear along with Uzume and Neptune. When they got in they saw that Nepgear was awake, but still stuck in her bed.

"Hey how you doing Nep Jr? You feeling better? Tummy hurting? Anything feeling funny?" Neptune asked.

Nepgear smiles "I'm fine Neptune. Really. Yesterday is just...a little fuzzy. I remember me and Ame having a spar, but after that I'm blank." she told her.

Ame rubs her shoulder "I-I hit you with something, but t-then you just collapsed." Ame said.

"You did?" Nepgear asked as what happened during the spar was a bit fuzzy as she rubbed her head trying to remember.

"Well it's good to see your recoveoring Nep Jr. If you need anything give us a shout." Neptune told her, and the three head out.

"Poor Gearsy. You know Ame don't you think you went to far in your spar?" Uzume asked and Ame rubbed her head.

"I'm n-not sure. I didn't think she'd g-get hurt that badly." Ame told her

Neptune shrugged "Well whatever happened can't be helped." she said and Uzume pats her little sisters head.

"Hey how about you go out for a little bit Ame? I'm going to be a bit busy today so you find a way to entertain yourself." Uzume suggested.

Ame pouts then sighs "A-Alright big sis. I'll be b-back before dinner." Ame says and heads on out.

Moments after Ame left Histoire came around the corner and up to the CPU's "Hey Histy. What'cha doing out this way?" Neptune asked.

"I'm actually here to do a full check up on Nepgear..." Histoire starts and glances around.

"and Ame as well. Where is she by the way?" she then added on looking to Uzume.

"Sorry Histoire. I said she could head out around Planeptune since I'll be out today. So you kind of just missed her." Uzume told her.

Histoire sighs "I suppose that can't be helped. I'm glad that you are allowing her more freedom, but are you sure you should be letting her out on her own just yet?" she asked

"Oh come on Historie she'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?" Uzume replied with a smirk.

Neptune put a hand to her head and shakes it "You just jinxed it. You never ever say that Uzume. Nothing good has ever come of those words." Neptune said.

Uzume rolled her eyes "Oh come on. That only happens in TV and video games Nepsy. Nothing is going to happen." Uzume told her.

"Oh you say that now, but I give it one...no three chapters before something happens." Neptune says confusing Uzume and Histoire, but both just shrug it off letting it go as a normal Neptune thing which wouldn't be a surprise.

"Anyways I need to run a check up on Nepgear. I've seen something that made me...concerned about her condition." Histoire told them and flies off headed towards Nepgear's room.

At this the two CPU's looked at each other, and decided to follow after Histoire wondering what exactly it could be that made Historie concerned "You saw something? So that means a video right? Someone sent you a video?" Neptune asked.

"Yes, and for both your own good I already deleted it. If you saw what I saw...you'd overreact." Histoire said.

"Well do you know who sent it?" Uzume asked.

Historie shakes her head "No, but apparently IF does. According to her the video was sent to me by a guild agent based out of Lowee. Apparently this agent is a real scatterbrain, and gets herself lost easy." Histoire told them.

"The guild? Why would they be interested in myself and Ame?" Uzume asked.

Neptune rubs her chin "Well despite it being five years perhaps there are a few people who remember the whole Kurome thing. So they want to know if you or your new baby sister will become a threat." Neptune said

"Unfortuntley Neptune is right. There are some people out there who've been concerned that the other part of you will return." Histoire informed and Uzume winced.

"Well can't say I blame them. Kurome almost got what she wanted. Doesn't make it any less uncool." Uzume says to them.

"Hmm...Lowee native, a scatter brain, and she gets lost easy." Neptune pondered.

"I wonder if anyone knows someone like that?" she then asked looking towards the readers before returning to just following after Uzume and Histoire as they entered Nepgear's room.

 **=HDN=**

Ame walked about Planeptune by herself and sighed as she was absolutley bored. Rom and Ram had returned earlier that morning to Lowee, and with Nepgear down that left her by herself.

"Hey! Ame!" A female voice called out catching her attention.

 _"Or maybe I won't be so alone."_ Ame thought turning to face the voice and saw it was Nyx.

"Hi Nyx. W-What are you doing h-here?" Ame asked bit surprised to see the Lastation candidate.

"Finishing up my workload for today. I was doing a few quests out and around Planeptune so instead of heading all the way back to the guild in Lastation I figured I'd turn them in here." Nyx told her.

"Oh. Well I was h-hoping..." Ame starts

"That I could hang out with you for a bit right?" Nyx finshed and Ame nods.

Nyx taps her chin "Well...I finished my quests for the day, and there's nothing major that needs my attention." Nyx says and takes out her NGX.

"One moment. Got to get in touch with sis, and ask her if there's anything she needs me for." she then told Ame.

After a few minutes Nyx was finishing up her call "Thanks sis. Bye." Nyx said with a smile as she finished the call.

"So...what did she say?" Ame asked.

"I'm good for the day, but sis wants me back before dinner. We've restarted our weekly game night so she want's me there for it." Nyx said.

"You and your sister have a g-game night?" Ame asked.

Nyx nodded "Yeah. It's a great way for me and Noire to bond. Sure we joke around or occasionally cheat at the game, but it's all in good fun since it brings us closer." Nyx said.

"Do the o-others have stuff they do?" Ame asked curious.

"Of course. Blanc reads to Rom and Ram, but Ram also pulls pranks. It angers Blanc, but I think Blanc secretly enjoys the pranks." Nyx said.

"Then of course there's Neptune and Nepgear. They are hard to explain, but even from the first day I met them I could tell they were close from the day Nepgear was born." she then added on.

"Wow. I w-wonder if anything will bring me and Uzume c-closer." Ame muttered to herself as they got to the guild, and a few minutes later Nyx turned in her quests.

"So you were wanting to hang out. Anything you'd like to do?" Nyx asked blowing a bit of her hair out of her face.

Ame thinks a moment "W-Well how about going to an a-arcade? Or maybe a bookstore?" Ame suggested.

Nyx looked at her and thinks "I guess the aracade is good. I heard one of the Planeptune arcades installed a battle simulator. I've been itching to try it out." Nyx says sounding a bit excited.

"W-Will it break if we do a-anything?" Ame asked and Nyx shakes her head.

"Nope. Nepgear made it up to withstand anything. She had our sisters test it, and with four of them having a NEXT form she made the simulator to withstand even that." She says as Ame looked at her confused.

"NEXT form?" Ame asked.

Nyx rubbed her head "Long story. Goes back about five years, and what happened is more something your sister should explain." she told her a bit sheepish.

"Oh. Well I g-guess I'll ask her later." Ame said as they start walking with Nyx taking the lead.

They arcade they arrived with was a rather large circular building and seemed to have about three floors. Inside they're was arcade games from all nations and varying genre's. The top floor was the battle simulator.

Nyx was at the main console selecting out thier opponents and a area that would be simulated. On the wall were various weapons meant for normal people, and special gun models to subsititue for the real thing.

"Alright I think we're all set. I've set us up with three rounds of foes. Each one tougher than the last ending with a showdown against our sisters in HDD." Nyx explained to Ame.

Ame bites her lip "You sure we can h-handle that? I mean..." Ame starts and Nyx puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine. Trust me. Plus how you going to know what your limits are if you don't try to reach them?" Nyx said.

"I guess...you have a p-point." Ame admits as while she was sure that she wasn't ready to fight even a simulatoion of her big sister that didn't mean that she couldn't at least try.

Lights all around the third floor glowed momentairly blinding them, and when their vision returned the two were in a arena surrounded by simulated people. While in front of them was their opponets which was a simulated large white and silver unicorn like creature.

It charged forward at them and the two rolled out of the way as their weapons materialized. Unlike months prior Nyx had a brand new gunblade. With the way it was modeled it was a mix of a two handed sword and a schimitar, but it was broader. The metal was a white silver with a rather sharp edge and tip. The actual barrel of the gun was inside the blade a small indication at the top where it opened showing a little of the end of the barrel. The hilt itselt was gold and in an X shape and the handle was engraved with different symbols and curved with a trigger at the end of it.

Nyx easily wielded her weapon one handed as Ame prepared her bow and pulled back creating a Multi-Dream Bolt "Sorry. This was one of the easier monsters in the tough category that I could find." Nyx apologized.

"I-It's okay. I'll fight it for r-real eventually." Ame says and then lets loose as four arrows go flying and explode upon contact with the creature.

Nyx had to jump back to avoid being caught up in the small explosions and raised her weapon which let off a flaming blue aura "Nice hit." Nyx comments.

She then turned to face the creature "Let's see how long you last against these flames...Blue Nova!" Nyx said jumping up and let's loose three large blue and white fireballs from the barrel of the gunblade.

All three made solid contact as Ame followed it up with a Sky Lobe stopping the creature from trying to jump in the air and stomp on them.

"W-We got it pinned!" Ame says excited.

Nyx nods "I'll line it up for you. A few more good shots from your bow should beat it." she told the younger candidate.

Nyx took off getting the large unicorn like creatures attention, and it tried to stomp her yet she was to quick and dodged. It would then try to blast Nyx with power from it's horn as Ame lined up her shots waiting for the right moment.

 _"I'm way stronger than she thinks! I'll show her."_ Ame thought then shakes her head, but an idea suddenly came to her that would end this one quickly.

She put more fingers to the bow creating more Multi-Dream Bolts and shot three of them and shot them into the air. She then made three more and shot them forward at the creature and Nyx managed to get out of the way. The end result was that first twelve arrows rained down from the sky hitting the creature followed by twelve more coming straight at it and a large explosion occured instantly destroying the simulation monster.

Nyx looked to her and gives a small thumbs up before the next simulation roared to life. It was Lowee's 4LP Park, and they were in the Lowee section. What they came face to face with was new and terrifying to Ame, but extremely familiar to Nyx.

"Gorethian. Even if it's a simulation it's been a while." Nyx said as the creature roared.

Ame plugged her ears at this as Nyx held out her hand the symbol appearing and she grabs forming a fist as light engulfed her. When it cleared Black Sister floated ready.

"Then again simulation or not if your anything like the real thing your going to be difficult." she said as Ame stared at her and Nyx returned the look.

"Trust me this is something you'll learn. Right now I wouldn't push yourself." she then added on as Ame noted the slightly higher pitch in Nyx's voice.

"I-I'll keep to a distance and s-shot at it with my bow." Ame said and the Gorethian roared and takes to the air.

"Good idea. This thing likes to fly, but a bow will be a real nuisance to it." the transformed candidate replied and flew up at the monster.

Ame let loose energy bolt after energy bolt at the Gorethian, and while it was somewhat effective it wasn't actually doing much. It let began to fire multiple quick bursts of fire aiming at the ground.

Ame rolled out of the way of two, but failed to dodge the rest. The third hit her and threw her up into the air, and the simulated Gorethian fired a fourth which hit Ame hard and she hit the ground making an indent.

Black Sister saw this and got irritated and she snapped her fingers "Rewind Heal." Black Sister says as a small bubble of space and time formed around Ame and literally rewinds time around Ame slightly to before the Gorethian hit her.

Ame looked at herself surprised as she was sure that she just got hit hard and looks to Black Sister "Little something I learned from my time away." She told Ame calmly.

"T-Thanks Nyx." Ame says and Black Sister dodges another barrage of flames eventually cornering Nyx into a corner of the stadium.

"Uh oh..." she muttered and Ame saw this.

"We're in a pinch. C-Come on Ame t-think!" Ame says to herself and gets an idea. She run to get herself in position as she readies her a MDB to fire in an arc.

She let it loose and as it arcs over the monster, and instead of becoming four bolts a bunch of small bolts come raining down before the bolt vanishes when it hits the ground.

The pain from consecutive smaller bow bolts gave Nyx enough time to escape from the Gorethian and get around it.

"Wow Ame. You came up with that on the fly?" Black Sister asked impressed a small smile on her face.

"I-It's no big...Watch out!" Ame started then saw the Gorethian turn and called out to Nyx. Thanks to her warning Nyx was able to avoid the claw.

"I owe you one. Now let's end this one." She says and charges the Gorethian and tries to thrust the blade in the head of the monster serveral times eventually getting it in. A full six shots were heard unloaded into the monsters before the simulation vanished.

Black Sister flew down with a sigh "You okay?" Ame asked in concern to which the candidate nodded.

"Peachy. Now if only I could find the real one and beat it." Black Sister said as she remembered fighting it over a year ago, but couldn't actually do anything back then.

"I'm pretty sure that it w-would be much harder than the s-simulation." Ame told her as Black Sister just smirked.

"The bigger the challenge the better I say." she replied, and the area began to change again, and this time is was a grand open aired colessiumn that had millions of people in it cheering. The next thing to appear was the simulated versions of Black Heart and Orange Heart.

Nyx looked to Ame "I'm guessing since you haven't transformed this whole time that you don't know how to transform right?" Black Sister asked.

"U-Unfortuntley I d-don't know how to." Ame answered.

Nyx nodded "Well then we're going to have to approach this differently. Stay close to me and listen to what I say. I'll take any suggestions." Black Sister told her.

 **=HDN=**

They didn't last long as a few minutes later the simulation ended as they were defeated, and both walked out of the simulation floor.

"So close." Ame says and Nyx pats her shoulder having turned back to normal.

"We'll get them next time." Nyx said.

Ame looks down "If only I wasn't so w-weak then we could have this time." she muttered to herself and Nyx puts a hand to her chin in thought.

"Umm...If you want to become stronger we could always meet up on days we're not busy. We don't always have to spar or fight, and plus I'd love to get to know you a bit better Ame." Nyx suggested to her.

"I guess it couldn't h-hurt." Ame said as both of them exit the arcade, and Nyx looks at the sky.

"Sun's setting. I better get home before Noire starts getting worried." Nyx said and she transforms again.

"Goodbye Ame. If you ever need to get in touch with me just ask Nepgear." she told her and took off flying.

Ame smiled glad that she possibly made a new friend and began to jog on back towards the basilicom. What she didn't know is that watching her from a distance was a certain assasian who hasn't been seen in months.

"I don't see how she's essintial to our new plan, but if that little CPU is actually her reborn then all should work." The sniper of the NDS called Inu said as also watching with her was the NDS assisain Ubi.

"If it does work then our organization will finally have this dimension and timeline under our thumb." Ubi says in agreement.

From backalleys and other spots staying out of view of camera's and Ame's view the two watched her knowing that perhaps sometime an opportunity might present itself.

Ame entered humming to herself as Uzume was there looking about ready to leave "There you are! Uzume was worried that something happened to her cutie little sister." Uzume says in her Orange Heart voice.

"I'm s-sorry. Me and Nyx were at the a-arcade." Ame says.

"Aww it's okay. Uzume knows just how it gets when Uzume herself gets to a arcade." she spoke then realized how she was talking and cleared her throat.

"I mean it's cool little sis. Nothing bad has ever come from going to an arcade." Uzume said.

"Except for a giant robot crashing said trip to the arcade." A certain female said in a deadpan voice, and both turned seeing an unhappy Neptune.

"Oh yeah there was that. So umm...what's got you uptight Nepsy?" Uzume asked.

Neptune muttered to herself then sighs "Historie actually has got me working since she actually gave me a legitimate threat." Neptune said and begins to tear up.

"She said she'd cut off my precious pudding supply! She even took away all my hidden stashes!" Neptune began to cry.

Uzume and Ame looked at one another and sigh "So h-how is Nepgear?" Ame asked concerned and was able to stop Neptune from crying for a moment.

"Oh Historie has the results. She wants to see you for an examination as well. Now where was I? Right...I was crying..." Neptune says and begins to cry again at the loose of all her hidden stashes of pudding and Historie's threat.

Ame just looks at the CPU and decided to just go on and find Historie along with Uzume.

"This is so cruel! What did I do to deserve this?!" Neptune cried out.

* * *

 _ **Ame learned Bolt Raid**_

 _ **Ame learned Dreamshooter**_

 _ **Nyx learned Rewind Heal**_

* * *

 **Good question...what did Neptune do to deserve such a threat and have all of her pudding stashes taken away *evil grin*? It also appears that whatever new plan that the NDS has it somehow involves Ame so can't help wondering just what they will do next. Now as for Histoire she is starting to be real secretive, but what exactly is it that is making her concerned about what happened in the spar? Anyways it is time for yet another shout out question which is: What is the name of the Assasians Creed character that stars in Assasians Creed II, Assasians Creed II Discovery, Assasians Creed Brotherhood, Assasians Creed Revelations, and Assasians Creed Embers? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own Ame, Nyx, Bushi, Ubi, as well as the plot to this story, and my own created monsters. Last chapter's shout out was a handful, but here's the answer: Ezio. So jmcdavid nice job getting it right. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

It has been two months now since Historie had examined both Ame and Nepgear. What she got was that everything was perfectly fine, but she still couldn't figure out how Ame did what she did.

 _"I still don't understand. Whatever she did didn't use share energy, anti-share energy, or even the fear that the Diety of Sin was powered by."_ Historie thought then shivers knowing that she just narrowed it down.

 _"Could it really have been negative energy?"_ She thought and sighs to herself as she became lost in her own thoughts. She didn't notice Ame come in with a folder of papers, but Ame noticed Historie's far off look which meant she was thinking hard.

Ame walked up to the fairy like oracle and poke her "Histoire. G-Got some important papers for y-you." Ame says and Historie blinks.

"Oh Ame. What can I do for you?" She asked and Ame sighs holding out the folder towards Histoire.

"I-Important papers for y-you." Ame said again and lays them down on the desk.

"Thank you Ame." Historie says to the young candidate who smiles back at her and walks out.

 _"If it is negative energy then why and how is Ame able to use it?"_ Histoire thought and shivers as thoughts of Kurome came to her.

 _"I won't let something like that happen again."_ She thought and glanced to the wall which she went to and it opened a section revealing a pink swirl console similar to the one Uzume's body had been sealed in.

 _"I'm sorry Uzume, but if I have to I will seal Ame like how you sealed yourself. I will not allow anyone or anything threaten Gamindustri again."_ Historie thought, but knew for the moment that Ame wasn't a threat as the swirl console was a last resort.

During the past two months Ame had been hanging out with the candidates actually becoming really close to them. As for her relationship with Uzume it was strong thanks to a bit of help from Neptune who Ame played with when she wasn't hanging out with her friends or doing anything with her sister.

Ame was also getting a better hang of fighting, and was actually able to do quests now. Uzume had also helped her and soon enough Ame was actually able to transfrom now. The one thing she still couldn't explain was the strange power that she sometimes felt, and not only her, but sometimes felt it from regular people or even her friends and other CPU's.

"Hey Ame!" Uzume called out walking up to her little sister and ruffles her hair causing said candidate to giggle.

"H-Hi big sis. Do you need me for s-something?" Ame asked her.

"Just wanted to check on you. Gearsy is doing some paperwork, Nepsy is taking a nap, Histoire is...doing something, and I just finished my work for the day." Uzume told her and grinned.

"So I was thinking that we could do something together. You know just the two of us sisters." Uzume suggested to her.

Hearing this Ame already had an idea "I n-need help with my f-flying." Ame said and Uzume nods.

"Yeah I kinda noticed your unsteady when you try flying. You know you could have spoke up earlier." Uzume told her.

"S-Sorry." Ame says and Uzume rubs her head.

"It's cool little sis. Now then how about you follow me. I'll know somewhere we can train in private." Uzume told her and the two headed out of the basilicom, and after a bit of walking the two of them arrived in a part of Planeptune that had been destroyed years prior and was beyond repair.

"You s-sure we'll be fine here?" Ame asked.

"Yeah now..." Uzume starts as an orange light engulfed them both as Uzume was in her Orange Heart form.

Now as Orange Sister she had aged a bit as she looked to be entering her early teen years, and she had gained a few inches in her height. Her hair remained long, but was now a vibrant orange being kept up in two sets of twin tails on as well low hanging pigtails as bangs framed her crystal blue eyes and small white and orange rounded hair clips resembling buttons. She wore a white one piece leotard outfit that had orange and pink accents around the chest, and stomach while three cyan buttons secured a pink cybernetic belt around her waist.

She also wore white gloves with orange lines while on the hands of each there was thick stripes of orange while a pink upside arrow was on the top of each glove. In addition she wore white high heel boots that went to just below her ankles and had thick stripes of orange on each side along with similiar styled pink arrows on the top of each boot and small oranges stripes running up from them. She also wore a small white and pink cap similar to Orange Heart herself, and attached to the back of the leotard was two devices that let out orange L shaped wings that tinged a darker orange at the edges.

"Are you ready little sis?" Orange Heart asked giggling.

"I hope I am." Orange Sister replied her voice a bit higher pitched. Now Ame normally stuttered, and while they didn't know why they found out she had no problem speaking normally as Orange Sister.

The two floated and Orange Heart flew up "Okay try and make it up here to Uzume." Orange Heart called out. Steadily, and rather shaky Orage Sister tried to make it up to her sister yet just before she could a gust of wind blew and threw her off course as well as into a building.

"Owie..." Orange Sister says and falls to the ground and Orange Heart giggles.

"It's okay. Try again!" Orange Heart encouraged her younger sibling as she gets up.

The next half hour Orange Sister would continue to try and reach Orange Heart, but unsteady with flying as well as other things she was crashing more and more. She sat on the ground transformed and pouting to herself arms crossed.

"Come on! Just try one more time!" Orange Heart called out.

"No." her younger sibling retorts.

"How do you expect to learn anything if you won't even try to reach Uzume?" Orange Heart asked and her sister glared up at her.

"Easy for you to say. Ame can't even fly that well." she retorts and Orange Heart flys down to her.

"Nothing's ever easy the first little sis. Uzume knows you can do this so don't just give up." Orange Heart says and flys up again.

Orange Sister got up and looked up to her sister "Ame can do this." she told herself and takes in a breath before letting it out and unsteadily she began to rise up.

"Don't think just do. Don't think just do." Orange Sister tells herself repeating the advice she'd been given in previous flying lessons.

Unknowingly she began to rise up faster and corrected her flying position as she just repeated the advice to herself. She eventually got her way up to Orange Heart surprising herself and her sister hugs her.

"Great job Ame! Uzume knew you could do it!" She congragulated then broke off the hug.

"You ready for the next lesson?" She then asked smiling.

"Yes! Please teach me all you can big sis." Orange Sister says excited.

The next few hours were spent as Orange Heart taught her little sister more ways to improve her flying as well as gave her small challenges to get her more comfortable with flying.

 **=HDN=**

Landing and returning to normal Uzume wipes away some sweat "Wow. Haven't had a workout like that in ages, but it sure was fun." Uzume said.

Ame nods in agreement and laughs "Yeah. Now that I k-know how to f-fly properly I just love it." Ame said smiling.

Uzume ruffles her sisters hair "Yeah flying is a perk, but you've got a lot to learn about being a CPU little sis." Uzume told her.

"I-I know Uzume." Ame replied.

"Speaking of which we both should head on back. I promised Nepsy I'd help out with her work, and I'm sure you and Nepgear got your own plans." Uzume says to her.

Ame shakes her head "N-No. Nepgear said s-she was going to be busy today." Ame said.

"Oh. Well..." Uzume starts and thinks to herself.

"You think you can handle being on your own then?" she then asked.

Ame nods "I-I'll be just fine b-big sis." Ame said with a smile.

"You sure? I don't like running off on you." Uzume asked.

Ame nods and reluctantly Uzume takes off headed back towards the basilicom by herself as Ame watched her.

When her sister was out of ranger Ame began to leave the area herself proud of finally being able to fly.

As she did though she heard someone clapping "Nice job there for a rookie CPU." a female voice says and out of a side alley Inu stepped out.

Starting to get nervous Ame summoned her bow to her and Inu raised an eyebrow "Calm down there. Me or my friend aren't going to hurt you." Inu said as from behind came Ubi.

"Y-Your not? Then why are y-you here?" Ame asked.

"We were scavanging for a few things when we saw you and your sister practicing." Ubi says calmly with a shrug.

"O-Oh...well umm I m-must be going." Ame says nervous.

As she began to walk away Inu walked up to her "Wait. I think we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Inu, and my friend here is Ubi." she says stopping her.

Ubi walked up as well "We watched and must say that we're impressed, but we felt that perhaps you could use a few extra teachers." Ubi said.

"T-Teachers? For what?" Ame asked them.

Inu began to walk about her "You see I haven't only seen you there. I've been in the Planeptune basilicom, and I saw you can use a...unique energy." Inu told Ame and her mind flashed back to he spare with Nepgear.

"C-Can you really teach m-me to use that?" Ame asked and both nod.

Ubi put a hand on her shoulder "We'll teach you, but you must not speak of us to anyone. Promise?" Ubi says to her.

"Before you ask we don't have the best reputation. If you told anyone about us we might not see you again." Inu says faking tears.

Hearing this Ame nods "A-Alright I won't tell a-anyone." Ame tells them.

Ubi ruffles the girls hair "Good girl. Now then let's begin the lesson." Ubi said, and began to explain what exactly the energy was that Ame actually had command of.

Despite it being called Negative Energy they explained that she seemed to have a large natural abundance of it, and could even draw that energy from others as well as feel it.

"That is all we can teach you for today." Inu says and Ame pouts.

Ubi laughs "Don't worry kid we'll teach you more later. Met us here again tomorrow." Ubi told her and both walked away into the alley vanishing.

Ame decided to head on back home to the basilicom, and as she did she felt out all of the negative energy that people had. It took all her self control to not start drawing out the people's negative energy into herself.

When she arrived back Ame sighed hearing Histoire once again lecturing Neptune _"I really wish Neptune would stick up for herself..."_ Ame thought then grins getting an idea.

Swirling her hand she sent a tiny bit of negative energy into Neptune, but given how much Neptune had at the moment this additional little amount would be enough to send her over the edge and make her angry with Histoire.

"Histy...Shut up." Neptune says interupting Histoire.

"E-Excuse me!" Historie replied a bit surprised that Neptune interupted one of her lectures.

"You know I'm not an idiot Histy. Sure I act lazy, but sheesh!" Neptune says glaring and actually sounded angry.

Histoire opened her mouth to try and counter, but Neptune held up a hand "Oh no. You've had time to talk, but now it's my turn and your going to listen." she said bluntly turning as serious as whenever she was Purple Heart.

"I don't look it, but I work. Everything important I'm suppose to do I do, and it's kept the people of Planeptune happy and at ease." Neptune says walking around Histoire.

"I'm not perfect, and I don't try to be. You expect me to do everything that a perfect CPU in your eyes is suppose to do and be. That won't be me Histy, and if you want to try that perhaps you should have been Lastation's oracle." Neptune finished and walked away leaving a shocked Histoire and grinning Ame.

"Y-Yes! Nice j-job Neptune." Ame whispered to herself glad to see Neptune stick up for herself against Histoire. She then took off towards her own room, and felt out Neptune's negative energy which she decided to take a chunk of it to add to her own.

She got to her room and began to think _"Inu warned I shouldn't tell anyone about what I'm capable of controlling. Why though? Negative energy doesn't seem that bad, and it seems...stronger than share energy."_ Ame thought to herself.

 _"Maybe that's because it come from such raw, primal darker emotions like hate, anger, lust and such. Something all things feel. Even us CPU's."_ She thought.

Time passed and night fell, and after saying goodnight to Uzume they fell asleep. While many were restful Ame tossed and turned before waking up as she felt unable to fall asleep.

Getting up Ame decided to explore the basilicom at night and slowly makes her way out of her room. After making it out she quickly and quietly made her way to her first stop which was Nepgear's lab.

She was never allowed in it unless she was with Nepgear, Neptune, or Uzume as they deemed the area to dangerous for her to be in alone. Ame began to try and type in the code for the door, but she couldn't figure it out at all, and after many frustrating attempts she got an idea.

Taking in a breath Ame was coated in negative energy, and she walked towards the door before walking straight through it into Nepgear's lab.

"T-That actually worked." Ame says and smiles at herself at her acheivement. She then shakes her head and began to look around the lab which amazed her by just the sheer size.

"Big sister w-wasn't kidding when s-she said Nepgear is a gearhead." Ame said to herself and looked at a giant robot in amazement. She contiued looking around and checking out the various things in the room even picking up a few things she could use with her bow.

She left out the same way she came in, and headed towards her second destination in the basilicom which was Neptune's rarely used office. When she got in she sighed shaking her head having expected what she found which was primarily paperwork and everything.

She left quickly and began to explore other more 'restriced' rooms using her newfound power to phase through the walls and doors. After doing enough exploring she headed back to her room and hid away the various little things she took from the rooms she visited.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, and it seems like Inu and Ubi have made there pressence known yet again for which one can only wonder why. As for Ame she has learned from them and experimenting of what she is capable of with negative energy. Now as for Histoire it looks like she has a backup plan should Ame actually become some kind of threat...anyone else seeing that not ending well? Anyways now it's time for yet another shout out question! This time: What are two game franchise's that Sucker Punch has helped developed? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi again everyone, and welcome to another disclaimer opening things up! ...Yeah that was sarcastic, but anyways I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia as it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own Ame, Nyx, Bushi, original monster concepts, and this plot. Also congrats to jmcdavid on the question. Now then...Let's Make It Showy!**

* * *

The following day Ame started rushing through breakfast "Woah there little sis. Don't need to go so fast." Uzume says.

"Yeah. What your sister said." Neptune agreed before continuing to scarf down her own breakfast and Nepgear sighs shaking her head.

"S-Sorry. I'm just a b-bit excited." Ame says smiling.

Uzume raised an eyebrow "Oh? And what's got my baby sister so excited?" Uzume asked cracking a smile of her own.

Ame froze up a moment "W-Well umm...I-I umm..." She started nervous. She had promised those two not to tell about them, but she also didn't like lying to others.

Ame took in a small breath "N-Nyx asked me to come to Lastation t-today. I thought I'd t-try flying there." she says hoping that she was convincing enough.

The three blinked "Wait...you want to fly there?" Neptune asks and Ame nods.

"By yourself?" Nepgear was next and Ame nods again.

"And without supervision?" Uzume finished and Ame nods one last time.

For a moment Uzume was silent in thought then smirks "Okay you can go. Just finish up your chores around here, and don't go causing Nyxsy any problems." she says ruffling her sisters hair.

"Thank you s-sis." Ame says smiling, but was doing her best not to already blurt out the truth.

After finishing rushing through breakfast, and doing her chores Ame transformed into Orange Sister and flew getting out of view of the others. Once she knew she was safely out of their view she transformed back to normal and ran towards where she met Inu and Ubi the previous day.

She arrived there and looked around "Inu! Ubi! H-Hello? Are e-either of you here?" Ame called out, and footsteps echoed from the alleyway where the two came out.

"Hello Ame. Didn't expect to see you again so soon." Inu greeted smiling.

Ame rubbed her head "I g-guess I got a little excited. I can a-always leave and come back later if you p-prefer." she said.

Ubi shakes her head "No it's not a problem. In fact I suspected you'd come early." Ubi said.

"Now before we start today me and Ubi here got you a small gift." Inu says summoning a bow to herself which she then handed to Ame. It was primarily black with dark pink wing like protudions from each end while there were runes engraved on it. A dark pink line of energy connected both ends much like her old bow.

"With this it should be much easier to use both share energy and negative energy for attacks. Which we'll be showing you how to do today." Ubi says.

"S-Sounds very interesting." Ame said.

"First though...your old bow please." Inu says and Ame nods in understanding calling on her old bow. She looked at it still very fond of it, and while she felt giving it up was wrong she felt this new bow suited her better as it wouldn't reject the negative energy like her normal bow would.

She handed it to Inu who surprisinly was able to snap it cleanly in half "Now then let's start." Ubi says and brings out a small device she points and clicks a solid hologram dummy appearing.

"Now to use that negative energy you need to feel some type of dark emotion. Something that'll bring it to the surface. Once you've done that simply direct the power like you do share energy." Ubi instructed.

Ame already knew want to think of as she raised her new bow and a dark purple bolt formed. She thought of Histiore and how she treated Neptune, and how she seemed to favor Nepgear. Ame let the bolt loose and it flew right threw the dummies chest, and then flew up in the air and went right through the head through the rest of the dummy.

"Nice job for a first try." Inu says as three more dummies are generated.

"Try taking these all out at once Ame." Ubi said.

"N-No problem." Ame says and pulls back hard on her bow a purple bolt appearing and grows in size. Unlike the MDB she kept pulling back till the point the energy string looked like it was going to snap. She then let it go shooting it forward, and when the arrow made contact with one of the dummies instead of going through it the arrow stopped and grew becoming like a small black hole that sucked in the dummies.

All three watched this and Ubi glanced towards Ame _"Such power. Now I see why this little one could be how we finally rule this dimension."_ She thought.

A grin slowly formed _"First though...we need to plant the seeds of mistrust within not only her, but a few others as well."_ She also thought as the lesson continued.

 **=HDN=**

Hours passed, and Ame was truly being to get a hold of her control of negative energy "You know with your power I'm surprsied that Histiore or the other CPU's haven't done anything to you yet." Ubi said.

Ame looked at her surprised "W-Why would any of them do s-something to me?" Ame asked concerned.

Inu picked up on what Ubi was doing an decides to follow "You don't know much about your sister's past do you?" Inu asked and Ame shakes her head.

"You see in the past your sister couldn't control her daydream or illusion power. It made a lot of bad things happen to Planeptune." Ubi started.

"She began to fall into dellusion though, and as she sealed herself away angry at Gamindustri she rewrote the world to make it so she never existed. To do this though her power went from using share energy to negative energy." Inu continued.

Ame blinked and looked at them mouth agape "Now as rumor has it when she sealed herself away inside another dimension pieces of her seperated forming a second Uzume while when she returned to wreck havoc on Gamindustri she was known as Kurome." Ubi picked up.

"There are several records of what happened when Kurome appeared and attacked with that Dark CPU, but rumor has it showhow Uzume defeated her original self and became one with her. That's how your sister is still around apparently." Inu said.

Ame was silent during this "Again though the problem is that Kurome used negative energy, and caused trouble. Wouldn't surprise me if they found out that if you were able to use it...well...that they'd do something." she added on.

"T-They wouldn't do t-that!" Ame called out.

Ubi shrugged her shoulders "They might kid. Years have passed, but the CPU's are still weary of negative energy." Ubi told her.

Ame bites her lip growing a bit scared "W-What if they find out about m-me being able to use n-negative energy?" she asked herself worried as Ubi gave an unnoticed smirk knowing that she had planted the seed.

Inu puts a hand on her shoulder "My advice simply don't let them find out." Inu told her, and Ame nods before checking the time.

"I-I've got to go home. E-Everyone is probably waiting for me." Ame says and transforms flying back towards the basilicom.

The two watched her fly off as Ubi had her arms crossed smirking "That's one down. Histiore already has her doubts and misgivings towards Ame." Ubi says and Inu nods.

"A few more than things will boil over to the point we are hoping." Inu said then looked towards Ubi.

"Head back to HQ. I'll monitor the rest of things from here." she instructed and Ubi nods vanishing in a dark flash of light. Inu then took off towards the basilicom to infiltrate it and continue on with the plan as she was instructed.

All she had to do was replace and deliever copies of some fake documents as well as find ways to bring up some sore memories for the CPU's.

Ame arrived back and came in humming to herself, but was stopped as a stern looking Histiore flew in front of her "Where did you go to Ame?" she asked eyes narrowed.

"I-I was in Lastation with N-Nyx." Ame says nervous.

Histiore's glare just intensified "Really now? Then how come when I called Nyx told me that she knew nothing of meeting up with you today?" Histiore asked.

Ame paled "I umm...well I-I..." she stuttered.

"Now tell me where did you go to?" Histiore insisted flying right into the young CPU Candidates face.

Ame took a few steps back "I-I was out! Honest I just went o-out!" Ame replied

"Do I need to get your sister? I'm sure she'd love to hear that her sister lied to her." Histiore said preparing to do so as she turned.

Ame was growing frantic and as well as angry with Histiore. Who was she to make demands when all she did didn't really help anyone anyways? Ame formed a fist before holding out her other palm forming the familar sphere of Dark Dreams. It flew quick and fast impacting Histiore as the small fairy like creature let out a cry of pain before shutting down.

Ame let out a sigh glad there was no camera's to capture that as seconds later the other three CPU's came running her way and saw the downed tome.

Uzume looked to Ame "Did you see what happened Ame?" she asked.

Ame shakes her head "N-No. I was outside when I heard h-her scream. I c-came in and saw h-her like this." Ame said.

"Poor Histy. Hope her systems are okay." Neptune said with a wince.

"Do you think you can repair her?" Nepgear asked.

Uzume nodded "Yeah. Considering I made her in the first place. Plus maybe I'll give her a few upgrades." Uzume said as they all let out a collective sigh of relief.

As this was going on Inu snuck into a room and replaced the two examinations that Histiore preformed on Nepgear and Ame with two others.

She then left a grin on her face deciding to head for Leanbox next as she got the feeling that it's CPU wouldn't react well to finding out how Nepgear was hurt. She also knew that the other two CPU's would react negativly to finding out about Ame and her power over negative energy. Inu though just hoped that a certain candidate wouldn't get in the way of this plan as she has been in the past.

 _"Everything is going just fine."_ Inu thought to herself.

* * *

 _ **Ame learned Deepest Nightmare**_

 _ **Ame learned Endless Dream Void**_

* * *

 **Another chapter done and knocked right out of the park! It seems like everything will be coming to a head rather soon as Inu continues the NDS plan it seems. As for Ame and a few others distrust is starting to form because of certain things going on it seems. Not much left, but the shout out question for this chapter. Today's question is: Crash Bandicoot is considered the precurssor to what video game franchises? Until next time this has been decode9!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now then...I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia because it belongs to Idea Factory and Compile Heart. I only own Ame, Nyx, Bushi, my original monster concepts, and the plot to this story. Now then since this will be the final chapter for this story...Let's Make It Extremely Showy!**

* * *

A few days have passed since Histiore was attacked, and while three of the four CPU's in the basilicom didn't know what happened only one did.

That one layed down in her room thinking to herself about the talk that she had the other day with Inu and Ubi. What they had talked about really worried her, but she was careful not to really let anyone actually know.

 _"T-They wouldn't do t-that!" Ame called out._

 _Ubi shrugged her shoulders "They might kid. Years have passed, but the CPU's are still weary of negative energy." Ubi told her._

 _Ame bites her lip growing a bit scared "W-What if they f-find out about m-me being able to u-use n-negative energy?" she asked herself worried._

 _Inu puts a hand on her shoulder "My advice simply don't let them find out." Inu told her._

No one had found out, and honestly what she did to Histiore she felt good "What is wrong with me?" Ame asked herself in a whisper, and sighed walking out of her room.

These past few days had been tense, and everyone was busy more so in Planeptune since Histiore was out of it. She was functional, but it would be weeks before she could properly do anything which left it up to the rest there to keep the country running smoothly.

As Ame walked she heard her sister's voice and followed it going towards a room which was cracked open "So what do you want to talk with me about Histiore?" Uzume asked.

"It's about your sister Uzume. I have...some concern's." Histiore says and Uzume rasied an eyebrow, but let Histiore continued.

"I barely remember, but before I shut down I was talking with Ame." Histiore says.

Uzume blinks "Strange. Ame said she heard you scream from outside the basilicom then came running in finding you like you were." she replied.

"Yes it is strange, but there's something I'm more concerned about. You remember when our two candidates sparred some months ago?" Histiore asked and Uzume nodded as Ame froze up.

"Ame has a large amount of strange energy built up within her. It's not share energy in any form, and it's not the fear that ressurected the Deity of Sin." Histiore told her.

"Wait. If it's not any kind of share energy or fear..." Uzume started then frowned.

"Don't you dare be suggesting what I think you are Histiore." She growled.

Histiore sighed "I'm sorry Uzume, but it's the only logical conclusion that I can come to. What she used to attack Nepgear with was negative energy." she told her.

Ame jumped back hearing a fist hit a wall "You must have made some kind of mistake Histiore. My little sister doesn't know anything about that stuff." Uzume says and Histiore sighs.

"If it weren't for the fact she was your sister would you be saying that?" Histiore asked and Uzume looked at her surprised before looking away.

Histiore flew up to her "Uzume I know you don't like the thought that she might be able to use negative energy, but it's the only way to explination for it." she said

"You can't really think she'd do that on purpose?" Uzume asked.

Histiore sighed "I'm not sure, but perhaps it also explains what happened to me. I was talking with Ame about something then in my next moment there's pain before I blacked out." she said.

"Wait wait wait! You saying that my little sis may have attacked you?!" Uzume exclaimed.

"It's a high possibility. There was no one there in the front at the time, and no camera's to catch what was going on." She says as Ame just listened.

Uzume and Histiore was silent for a few minutes "...What are you suggesting to do?" Uzume asked her surprsing Ame.

Ame watched through a crack Ame saw Histiore bring out some pink console which her sister seemed to recogonize as her eyes had widen significantly.

"Y-You made another." Uzume says and Histiore nods.

"Yes. This one is different though. It will seal her away using the power she is using. Negative energy can't be erased completly as their will always be more, which is what will be used to power this seal. It will draw upon negative energy to keep the seal going." Histiore says.

"This is what is best for Gamindustri Uzume. Sealing away a monster before it can become a problem to us all." She added on as Ame backed away surprised by this.

What scared her though was her sister's silence "...I agree." Uzume finally says, and unable to take it anymore Ame ran off.

Histiore smiled "Good. Now then let's just..." she started.

Uzume held up her hand "Hold on Histiore I'm not finished." Uzume said to her.

Histiore sighed "I agree that a CPU has to do what is best for Gamindustri and their country, but this isn't what is right." Uzume said.

"B-But what about the..." Histiore starts again as Uzume glared.

"Not finished. Sure my little sis has negative energy, but does this change anything about her really?" Uzume asked.

"Well umm...no, but she..." Histiore started.

Uzume sighed "She may have attacked you I get it, but no offense Histiore you can get way to nosy for your own good. Maybe she lashed out and attacked you because she was scared." Uzume told her.

"Scared? Of me?" Histiore asked and Uzume nods.

"Not just of you though. Kurome...I did a lot of damage five years ago to Gamindustri." Uzume says.

"That was Kurome though." Histiore said.

Uzume shakes her head "Kurome is still me and I'm still Kurome. We are one and the same and you know it Histiore. I remember what she did as their my own memories just like the memories I have of everything I did with Nepsy and Gearsy in the Zero Dimension." She told her.

Histiore went silent at this and looks down "I just...want to be able to protect Gamindustri." Histiore finally said.

"I get it Histiore, and I understand. Just next time maybe be a bit more sensitive about others though." Uzume told her and Histiore nods.

"I will, and I feel as well for my actions. I should aplogize to Ame. She is honestly a really sweet child. Even with that stutter of hers." she says.

Uzume nods, and it is then that the door opens "Umm Histiore, Uzume we may have a situation." Nepgear says nervously.

"What is going on Nepgear?" Histiore asked.

"I-It's the other CPU's. There here, and they seem to be out for blood." Nepgear told them both nervous, and quickly the three headed out to see the other CPU's.

 **=HDN=**

In Neptune's room was all of the CPU's were gather each with a sour face on them including the normally happy go lucky Neptune. Histiore came in with Uzume as Nepgear went to find Ame along with the other candidates who had come along.

"Hey what's up with you all?" Uzume asked.

Neptune brought out a piece of paper "It's this. Histiore you preformed some kind of exam on Nepgear and Ame right?" Neptune asked.

Histiore nods "Yes I did. Is there some kind of problem with the exam that I did?" She asked.

"No there's not." Blanc says bluntly.

Vert actually looked angry "Except for the fact you didn't tell Neptune or us that little monster could control negative energy." Vert said.

This confused Histiore then she took the papers from Neptune and saw that it was in her handwriting. It spoke about negative energy and about the damage it had supposibly done to Nepgear as well as what to do about Ame.

"Ame is a threat Histiore. I hate to say it, but we need to do something." Noire says reluctantly.

"Come on you all can't be serious." Uzume said.

Neptune sighs "I'm sorry Uzume. Ame's attack did some seriously bad stuff to Nepgear. If that exam is anything to go by." Neptune said.

"She couldn't have meant to do it on purpose." Uzume argued.

Blanc crossed her arms "I know you dislike this idea Uzume, but it must be done." Blanc said.

Outside the room all five of the CPU Candidates were listening to the ongoing conversation, and hearing Uzume attempting to stick up for her after admiting she agreed with Histiore's idea made her angry.

Ame turned away from the door "I'm a threat huh?" Ame says to herself angry not stuttering.

"Ame?" Rom asked a bit nervous.

The other four went up to Ame as the door opened the CPU's coming out. Ame could feel coming from all of them extremely strong negative energy.

Ame looked at the four CPU's and her sister with a glare which Uzume noticed "You...heard us talking in there right?" Uzume asked hesitant.

"Yes." Ame said bluntly surprising them.

Noire looked to Nyx "Nyx get over here please." Noire said and Nyx reluctantly went to her as did Rom and Ram going to Blanc.

"Come on Nep Jr. You to." Neptune said.

"Yes. Get away from that little monster this instant." Vert said as Ame visibily shakes.

"I'm not a monster!" Ame yelled in anger.

This took them back as Ame became engulfed in a aura of negative energy "You...I didn't believe them when they told me that you'd turn on me. That you might try to hurt me in some way...I was wrong." Ame says and looks to Uzume.

"Even my own sister betrayed me!" She says as Uzume and Histiore realized that she only heard part of the conversation from earlier between just them. Also for a very brief moment all of them there saw the figure of Kurome and not Ame.

"A-Ame. There's more that you didn't..." Histoire started

"Don't start Histoire! Don't you dare go trying to lie to me!" Ame shouts as the image of Kurome became an aura of negative energy around the young candidate.

"I kept this power hidden because I was scared about how you all would react, and I was afraid of hurting someone again." Ame says as her eyes went from what they were to a purple.

"But no more. You want a monster then you'll get a monster...a monster that will lead Gamindustri better than you all. I will change things." Ame continued.

"Change things?! What are you talking about Ame?" Uzume asked scared.

The other CPU's tried to go at her, but a barrier of negative energy stopped them "I mean what I say Uzume. I know what I can do with this, and I know it was negative energy that rewrote Gamindustri once." Ame says drawing all the negative energy from all the CPU's and as far as she can reach out in Gamindustri.

They all heard this and stepped back "Y-You couldn't...you wouldn't!" Neptune said.

"I can and I will do so." Ame says and looks at the candidates.

"You won't suffer like them. You all treated me like a friend, and for that I be sure to find some way you all can live in my new dimension no matter what." she then says.

"A new dimension..." The other candidates all said in a whisper, and then a shockwave of negative energy pulses from Ame hitting all the CPU's. In each respective nation the sharcite's began to crack as each shockwave hit the CPU's.

The cracks grew and the CPU's cried in pain as they were hit by the shockwaves until finally the sharcite's in each nation broke apart. Ame glowed a brilliant white and it extened and covered the entirty of the hyper dimension.

The hyper dimension as it once was was now no more, and was being replaced by a whole new dimension to be remade by Ame's sheer will and vision of how she believed this new dimension to be. Everyone in the dimension to would be changed including the one that had been known as Inu.

The fate of the candidates and Ame herself is not yet known.

* * *

 **That's the end of Volume Orange, but what is to become of our beloved CPU's and CPU Candidate's? What will this new dimension be like, and what kind of history will it have? Well folks I hope that you will stay tuned as a new story, and a new adventure will begin soon. So until next time this has been decode9, and I hope to see you in the next story!**


End file.
